La especie superior
by ROGUESCARLET
Summary: Aqui se vera quien es el mejor mutante Resumen extenso dentro de la historia
1. El Partido

**Hola este es mi primer fic llevo como 5 años leyendo historias en fanfiction y apenas ahora me anime a subir una ojala les guste los dialogos se encontraran entre estos guiones -&- aun no se si incluire pensamientos de los personajes eso aun lo pienso.**

**esta historia se situara despues de la 4 temporada aun que al principio no se notara mucho con forme avanse are saber lo que a pasado sera como 3 meses des pues de haber derrotado apocalipsis y espero que hallan visto el episodio de los teen taitans que se llamo ¨el ganador se lo lleva todo¨ ya que esto esto es una especie de crossover pero solo incluyo al maestro del juego no a los titanes y aun que no sea nesesario lo menciona para que se den una idea de su haspecto esto sucedera despues de que los titanes son convocados para participar con el**

**Si el maestro del juego pudo llamar a los titanes desde su dimencion hasata la de el ¿por que no podra hacer lo mismo con los xmen ?**

**espero les guste XP**

**Nota: no soy dueña de la caricatura ni de los personajes el dueño es marvel**

**los dejo con mi primera historia**

**La especie superior**

**************************************************************************************************Capitulo 1**

**El partido**

En el patio del instituto Xavier para jovenes dotados todos los estudiantes disfrutaban comiendo al aire libre aprovechando el buen clima que habia creado tormenta para pasar el rato casi todos los x-men se disfrutaban jugando un partido de beisbol (con los mismos uniforme que usaron cuando jugaban en el episodio de bajo llave)

-Ey Kurt Kurt voltea Kurt yuju vamos sabes que quieres voltar-dijo el persistente Bobby intentando distraer a Kurt que le tocaba batear

-Quieres callarte de una vez ho mann* eres insoprtable-le contesto Kurt aun con la vista fija esperando a que Kitty lanzara la pelota

-Eso eslo que intento te recuerdo que esa es la idea del beisbol evitar que tu batear-

-Si continuas asi creme la pelota no sera lo unico que golpe con el bat-

-Vamos Kitty no tenemos todo el dia¡¡- grito desde desde las gradas Jaime

-Ya voy- grito Kitty justo despues de decirlo lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas

Kurt la logro batear pero, al intentar correr a la otra base se callo volteo para ver que era lo que proboco la caida y se dio cuenta de que su cola que quedo congelada al piso por cortesia de Bobby

-Bobby ni creas que esto me detendras- con eso se teletrasporto hasta la proxima base para correr de ahi en adelante. En eso Roberto que estaba de jardinero izquierdo volo para atrapar la pelota y se la paso a Alex para despues pasarsela a Tabitha y cuando ella se la a mandando a Bobby este volvio a intentar congelar a Kurt provocando que se tropesara y con eso levantar mucha tierra, entre tosidos y en lo que el humo se desvanecia pudieron ver a Bobby tirado en el suelo y encima de el a Kurt riendose probocando las risas de todos los demas.

-Llaves lo que te pasa por no jugar limpio Bobby jaja-grito Jaime desde las gradas

-Hey dijimos que seria sin poderes-dijo el linder de los x-men Scott acercandose a donde se encontraban Bobby y Kurt

-Vamos hermano relajate, ademas valio la pena mira a Dreke tragando polvo-se le acerco diciendo su hermano Alex quien habia decidido pasar mas tiempo con su hermano mayor pasando su vacaciones en la mancion x

-Si Scott ademas de que sirve el que tengamos los poderes si no podemos divertirnos de vez en cuando con ellos- dijo Evan que ya habia controlado las espinas que salian de su cuerpo otravez, y aunque tambien le gustaba estar con los morlocks su tia lo convencio de que regresara un tiempo a la mancion, para que estuviera con sus viejos amigos-En serio que en mi aunsencia unas cosas jamas canbian-

-De acuerdo el proximo partido sera con los poderes pero ya saven sin herir a los demas-todos lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad sabiendo que eso seria imposible-De acuerdo no demasiado-

con eso todos los hombres estubieron deacuerdo

-Si vamos todos a sus bases y Kurt ¡¡¡ya bajate de mi espalda!!!-dijo Bobby aun en el suelo

-Alto yo ya no juego cuando usan sus poderes se emociana demaciado la ultima ves Roberto casi me quema el cabello-dijo Kitty acercandose a la primera base

-Ho vamos katzen* no seas aburrida-

-No es por aburrida Kurt es cierto ustedes se pasan cuando usan su poderes yo tampoco juego-comento Jean la novia de Scott ya de 3 meses que aunque lo amaba estaba consiente de lo conpetitivo que este podia ser en ocacioenes

-como quieran, los que no quieran jugar salgan del patio de beisbol-grito Evan

con eso todas las chicas salieron del area de juego

-Pero si todas se van no tenemos suficientes jugadores-noto Kurt

-Yo puedo jugar conmigo estarian completos-dijo Jaime llegando al ver que todas las chicas se ivan

-No Jaime tu eres muy pequeño ademas contigo apenas seriamos 9- le contestoy Ray

-Si me multiplico ya pueden tener los dos equipos completos-dijo entusiasmado intentando convencer a los muchachos ya que por lo de ser uno de los mas pequeños de la mancion casi nunca lo dejaban jugar con ellos

-De acuerdo pero el verdadero Jaime se quedara por las gradas asi si golpeamos a un doble este solo se desvanecera- concluyo Scott viendo que esa era la unica solucion-Todos a sus pociciones- el resto del juego continuo con rayos, hielo, electricida y varias teletranportaciones ademas de una que otra espina que lanzaba Evan hasta que llego logan a interrumpir el partido

-¡¡¡Oigan!!! Ororo ya termino de hecer la comida asi que sera mejor de que ya vengan a comer-

-Espera un minuto Logan ya casi acava el psartido solo batea Scott falla el y su equipo pierde y nos vamos mi equipo a festejar-aseguro Bobby

-Ya veremos si fallo mejor dicho la saco del patio y mi equipo es el que gana-contesto muy seguro en eso Ray lanzo la pelota y Scott logro batearla pero no lo sufiente para sacarla del patio de la mancion

-Ho si claro Roberto cubre el jardin izquierdo para alla va la pelota¡¡¡¡¡-grito Ray

-Ni lo intentes-con eso Scott se quita los lentes y con sus rayos opticos lanza la pelota fuera del patio lanzandola por el acantilado hacia el mar-Creo que ganamos-dijo mientras su equipo se acercaba a felicitarlo estos eran Kurt, Evan, Alex y mas la mitad de los dobles de Jaime incluyendo los dobles que le tocaron al equipo de Bobby que junto con Ray, Sam, y Roberto tiraban sus gorras por la derrota que tuvieron.

Entre tanto festejo y discuciones ni les importo que la comida ya estava servida

en eso Jaime voltea al cielo al notar que su gorra se la lleva un extraño viento y cuando ve el cielo nota que una luz blanca baja hacia ellos.

-Chicos- dice algo preocupado jaime -Eso no es la pelota verdad-

en eso todos voltean pero ya es tarde la luz se convierte en rayo y al dar contra ellos, todos desaparecen.

Logan nota el resplandor blanco pero cuando ve de donde provenia intenta acercarse pero, cuando llega corriendo al patio de beisbol no puede detectar ningun olor ademas de ver que los chicos ya no estan

-¿Que paso?-dijo en voz alta al voltear varias veses intentando ver algun rastro de los muchachos

-Es extraño su aroma no se fue aninguna direccion simplemete se perdio- dice Logan volteando a ver a tormenta y al profesor que lo siguieron al notar tambien esa extraña luz y justo de tras ellos el resto de las chicas x

-Sera mejor que llamemos al Sr. Forje aver si nos puede ayudar por que yo tam poco puedo sentir sus pensamientos, ademas ese rayo se parecia al de la maquina que habia construido para ver a donde iva Kurt cuando se le teletransportaba, si tenemos suerte es solo otro experimento fallido- dijo el profesor xavier al intentar llamar telepaticamente a los chicos-Kitty llamalo, mientras Jean acompañame a cerebro a ver si tenemos un mejor resultado-dijo llendose en su silla de reudas devuelta a la mancion

-Si profesor-asintio Jean sumamente preocuapada cuando tambien intento buscar a sus amigos y a su novio al cual ni siquiera podia sentir a pesar del lazo telepatico que comparten eso la preocupo aun mas.

El resto de las chicas tambien entraron en la masion esperando a que el profesor pudiera hacer algo, atras de ellas ivan Logan y Ororo

-Espero que Charles pueda encontrarlos con ayuda de la diosa del clima

-Yo tambien por que algo me dice que los muchachos no desaparecieron por la maquina de Forge-

-Por que piensas eso Logan-

-Por que cuando la uso el duende* se tenia que teletransportar y ahorita no pude nisiquiera oler nada del humo de azufre que deja cuando se teletransporta-

-Pero en donde mas podrian estar??-

****************************************************************************************************************

**Como Kurt se crio en alemania dira algunas cosa en su idioma natal pero pondre las traducciones al final y otros datos como los apodos o referncias **

**mann=hombre en aleman**

**katzen=gatita en aleman **

**duende=es un apodo con el que llama logan a kurt**

**Por favor diganme que les parecio acepto criticas buenas o malas y sugerencias **

**gracias XD**


	2. La Presentacion

**Hola de nuevo**

**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo para que sepan un poco mas de que se tratara espero se de su agrado**

**Nota: no soy dueña de la caricatura ni de los personajes el dueño es marvel**

capitulo 2

La presentacion

*************************************************************

-Ho Freunde* que rayos fue eso?-dijo Kurt cuando abrio los ojos

-Esactamente eso fue, un rayo pero de ¿que o de quien? y ¿y donde estamos?-dijo Scott al ver la gran habitacion en la que se encontraban, esta tenia un piso de lozeta de color blanco y negro como tablero de ajedres, las paredes eran grises como de cantera de la que se ven que tienen los viejos castillos de la peliculas de terror, en cada esquina habia columnas con antorchas en cada una con una gargola gris que tenian agujerons en los ojos, afilados colmillos ademas de alas picudas en la parte superior de cada una y en el centro de la habitacion habia una silla alta que se asemejaba mas a un trono con un cojin rojo hecho al parecer de oro con un gran ruby en el pico superior de la silla.

-¿Estan todos bien-dijo ya que como lider le preocupan todos los miembros de su equipo

-Eso creo si llamas estar bien a desperta en una habitacion desconocida despues de que nos parte un rayo si estamos bien-dijo Evan al sobarse la cabeza de el golpe que se habia dado al caer al suelo despues de que el rayo aparentemente los golpeo

-¿Y si estamos muertos? despues de todo nos partio un rayo-dijo confuso Ray-¿Que tal si ese rayo no lo mando tormenta por no ir a comer cuando Logan nos llamo?-

-Por favor que dices mi tia O nunca nos haria eso- dijo Evan algo enojado al sugerir tal cosa

-En tonces tu dame una mejor explicacion-le respondio Ray

-Paren de discutir, intento concentrarme y llamar a Jean o al profesor-dijo Scott al intentar llamarla

-Yo que tu dejaba de intentar llamar a tu novia telepaticamente al parecer este lugar esta fuera de tu cobertura para llamadas telepaticas-dijo una voz con un acento muy familiar para los x-men probeniente de las sombras que provocaban una de las columnas de esa habitancion.

-¿Quien eres? sal de ahi- grito Scott al mismo tiempo de que ponia su mano en sus lentes preparandose para lanzar un rayo

-Como ¿no me recuerdan? eso sin duda hiere los sentimientos de Gambito-dijo mientras salia de las sombras el cajun poniendo sus manos cerca de su corazon como si en verdad le hubiera lastimado el que no lo reconociera al salir de las sombras los x-men notaron que este usaba ropa de civil que era unos jeans azules que se veian algo viejos con una simple camiseta negra con su inconfundible gabardina cafe y con una de las sonrisas que lo caracterizan ademas de unos lentes de sol como los de Scott pero negros que cubrian sus ojos y con el pelo algo largo que llegaba camo a la longitun de sus ojos.

-Pense que recordarian a las personas que a logrado vencerlos de vrais amis*-dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y los ponia dentro de su gabardiana dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos volteo a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sin duda compañero, tal ves ocupen que les refresquemos la memoria jaja- dijo Pyro que venia detras de gambito colocandose a su derecha tambien con ropa de civil usando unos jens azules pero un poco menos desgastados con una camisa de botones anarangada con decorado de llamas al rededor de ella abierta y de bajo de esta una simple camisa blanca mientras que sacaba un ensendedor dorado del bolsillo de su pantalon

-¡¡¡Ustedes!!!debi imaginar que Magneto estaba detras de esto ¿para que nos han secuestrado?- grito Scott aun con posicion de atacar en cualquier momento

-¿Secuestrarlos?por favor Cyke*, si quisiera secuestrar a alguien de los x-men ustedes 9 seria los ultimos en los que pensaria, ademas el cabeza de cubo* no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Gambito con tono burlon

-Ustedes estan aqui ¿no? significa que igual magneto, por cierto no creo que ese sea modo de llamar a tu jefe ¿no cres?-cuestiono Kurt que se encontraba a la derecha de Scott

-Ex-jefe haces como 2 meses que ya no trabajamos para el-dijo el Ruso que hasta ahora se habia mantenido callado que se encontraba a la izquierda de gambito usando un pantalon negro con un sueter azul

-Si, nosotros llegamos aqui solo unos veite minutos antes que ustedes-dijo Pyro mientras abria y cerraba su encendedor

-Asi es hemos intentado salir de aqui por las puertas que hay al fondo pero solo nos traen devuelta aqui-dijo Piotr tratando de razonar con los x-men

-Nosotros estamos igual de atrapados que ustedes un rayo blanco nos disparo mientras estabamos en una bar jugando un agradable juego de billar y de pronto aparecimos aqui

y por lo que veo tambien interrumpieron su juego ¿no?-comento Gambito al ver a los x-men con sus uniformes de beisbol

-Si ustedes no estan detras de esto, entonces ¿quien nos trajo a este lugar-pregunto Roberto pensando en creerles a los ex-acolitos

-Pues no se pero, sera mejor que se quiten del medio ¿ven esa luz en el techo?- dijo Piotr señalando el techo de la habitacion-Veran esa luz aparecio justamente antes de que ustedes calleran-

Con eso los x-men se acercaron a donde estaban los ex-acolitos a esperar que es lo que la luz que los trajo traia ahora.

Cuando la luz toco el suelo hizo un ruido como de trueno, cuando la luz se desvanecio dejo al descuvierto a la hermandad

-Lo siento Wanda prometo no volver entrar a tu cuarto sin tocar-dijo Sapo cubriendose lo ojos con las manos pensando que el impacto que lo golpeo habia sido Wanda con uno de sus rayos azules

-Levantate Sapo, eso no fue Wanda nosotros no entramos a su cuarto, ademas la luz era blanca no azul-dijo Lance mientras se paraba y veian al rededor de la habitacion pero como quedaron dandole la espalda a los xmen y a los acolitos no veia aun que no eran los unicos en la habitacion

-¡Genial! mas perdedores en la habitacion, espero que no me lo contagien-dijo Pyro llamando la atencion de los integrantes de la hermandad

-¿Ustedesyustedesquehaecenaqui?-(como pietro habla muy rapido de ves encuando omitire las separaciones en sus dialogos)dijo Pietro señalandolos a los x-men y a los acolitos

-Definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian-dijo Evan al ver a su antiguo compañero de escuela y principal rival en los deportes, Pietro

-¿Daniels? vaya vaya por fin decidiste salir de las alcantarillas ¿que las ratas se cansaron de ti? jaja-dijo Pietro viendo fijamente a Evan

-Tu...-Scott detuvo a Evan antes de que terminara la frase

-¡Basta! ustedes y todos nosotros estamos atrapados en este lugar y aun no sabemos donde estamos, asi que en ves de pelear pensemos en un modo de salir de aqui o por lo menos averiguar donde estamos-dijo Scott

-¿Y a ti quien te hizo jefe Summers? yo me hare cargo de mi equipo y tu del tuyo nosotros no necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Lance moviendo un poco el suelo provocando que mas de uno se tambaliara

-No hay salida del lugar todas las puertas conducen a esta misma habitacion, es como caminar en circulos pero en linea recta, asi que comportense como buenos niños y mejor esperen a haber que rayons* nos trajo aqui- dijo Gambito mietras se recargaba en una de las columnas cruzando los brazos

-¿¡niños!? como si fueras tan grande- dijo Lance acercandose ahora a Gambito

- Si, si acaso eres solo unos cuantos años mas grandes que nosotros- comento Scott tambien ofendido al ser llamado niño siendo el uno de los mas maduros y grande de los x-men

-Relax* Cyke talvez en edad solo sea dos años mas grande que ustdes dos pero en cuanto a experiencia en la vida soy años luz mas grande que ustedes dos juntos- dijo dando una media sonrisa- En especial con las belles femmes* apuesto lo que sea a que todos ustedes ni siquierea han estado con una- dijo con una sonriza aun mas grande que la anterios sabiendo que Scott tenia de novia a Jean y suponiendo que como toda hija de familia no consideraria algo asi ademas de saber que Lance parecia estar enamorado de de Kitty una de las chicas x y ella estaba en el mismo caso que Jean

-!Tu¡.... ¿como podrias saberlo? -dijieron al mismo tiempo con la cara roja de coraje y al mismo tiempo de vergueza por que tal ves era cierto.

-Muy facil se los dire con tres palabras los he observado-dijo con la misma sonrisa

-!Que¡-gritaron de nuevo en unisono Scott y Lance

-No crean que fue por gusto, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que cuidar a un grupo de boyscouts y un grupo de fracasados pero, era parte de los trabajos que magnus me asignaba-

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle o amenazarlo de algun modo otra luz empeso a salir del techo

-Hey muevanse de ahi ustedes- grito Pyro, con eso los otros dos miembros de la hermandad que seguian en el centro del cuarto se quitaron esperando haber que o quien traia ahora el rayo de luz balnca

*****************************************************************************************************

**Al igual que Kurt las cosas que Gambito diga en francés las pondre al final con su significado**

**traducciones **

**palabras en aleman**

**Freunde=amigo**

**palabras en franses**

**rayons=rayos**

**de vrais amis=verdad amigos**

**relx=relajate o calmate**

**belles femmes=bellas mujeres**

**otros datos**

**cyke=apodo de ciclope**

**cabeza de cubo=apodo de magneto**

**Ya saben criticas buenas o malas sugerencias acepto lo que sea**

**PD: nunca he sido muy buena para la ortografia asi que les agradeserio que me hizieran notar esos errores ortogradicos para canbiarlos lo mas pronto posible grax XD**


	3. El Ultimo

**Hola este capitulo me costo un poquito mas de trabajo pero creo que ya esta como ya les mencione es mi primer fic asi que porfa tengan me pasiencia mucha paciencia jiji (ya saben en cualquier tipo de error)**

**No soy dueña ni de la caricatura mucho menos de los personajes (deser asi habria 5ta temporada jijji)**

****************************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 3**

**El Ultimo**

Cuando la luz volvio a tocar el suelo hizo el mismo ruido ensordecedor pero, ya no era un grupo de personas las que aparecieron, si no solo una, y era en la que menos se imaginaban.

-¿Quien se atrevio a molestarme?-grito la nueva persona

Los x-men, la hermanda y los acolitos no parecian conocerla es mas nunca la habian visto o por lo menos la gran mayoria creia que no hasta que volteo a darles la cara.

Era un joven que se vei estar entre los 19 o 20 años de edad, rubio de ojos azules de apariencia entre gotica, con un pantalon cafe, camisa de botones blanca y encima de esta un chaleco cafe

-Vaya vaya miren con quien me fui a encontrar, si nada menos que con los x-men, los fenomenos que Charles Xavier prefierio cuidar en lugar de su propio fenomeno pero, que pequeño es el mundo-se empeso a acercar a Scott- Y tu Summers dime ¿como esta el viejo? que acaso ya tiene mas fenomenos de los cueles encargarse con eso de que ya es un gran heroe y todo eso, tal ves ya hay mas idiotas que creen en el-dijo lucas con gran desprecio en su tono de hablar pero al mismo tiempo con algo de burla manteniendo su mirada fija en Scott

-No hables asi del profesor el es un gran hombre, no lo intentes culpar de tus errores-defendio Scott al profesor con gran firmeza

-¿Culparlo? como podria culparlo, es mas le agradesco, de no ser por su ausencia, de su poco interes en mi, de su patetico intento de ayudarme no estaria aqui, no seria en lo que me he convertido,yo creo que seria otro pobre estupido que cree que la co-exitencia entre mutantes y humanos es posible como todos ustedes-volteo a ver al resto de las personas que se encontraban ahi

-Hey espera un momento, a nosotros no nos metas tampoco creemos en eso, es mas a ti ni te conocemos para empezar ¿quien eres?- dijo Pyro al ser insultado cuando el tipo rubio lo creyo un x-men

-Ho pero que mal educado de mi parte al no presentarme yo soy L...-

-Es Lucas un loco que tiene problemas de personalidad y que le gusta culpar a otros por sus errores- lo interrumpio Scott que era el unico que sabia quien era

-Disculpa Summers yo puedo hablar por mi mismo y ya no soy solo Lucas-

-Lo ven ya son cuatro si esque tiene otro nombre-

-No en realidad, sigo siendo solo tres pero, dado que todos ustedes tiene su nombre real y un alias yo tambien tendre uno, seguire siendo Lucas pero sere conocido como Legion-dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-Y ese de ¿donde lo sacaste?-lo cuestiono Scott

-Es lo que soy una Legión, porque somos muchos(1)el mas poderoso mutante con los mas increibles poderes a los que se han enfrentado-

-Por favor este payaso solo esta fanfarroniando, acomparacion de apocalipsis no lo creo-dijo Lance creyendo que nada pudo ser peor que la momia esa

-Dije mutante no momia ademas, a el ustedes mismos lo liberaron pero, mejor permitanme darles una demostracion- con eso levanto las manos que hasta ese momento habian permanecido a sus costados e inmediatamente todos estaban elevados en el aire despues solo also las manos y todos estaban pegados al techo de la gran habitacion

-AAAaaH-gritaron todos en unisono al ser pegados contra el techo

-Lo ven, Jean Grey aduras penas puede levantar a Leviatan yo sin el minimo esfuerzo los levante a todos ustedes hahaha-

-Désolé mon ami* ¿estas seguro que a todos?-dijo Gambito aun en el suelo

-¿Pero como? tu deberias estar ahi arriba tambien-dijo confundido Lucas

-Facil, para hacer eso tienes que acceder a su mente con tu telepatia y Gambito posee unas grandes y fuertes barreras mentales que ni siquiera tu puedes romper- dijo con una engreida sonrisa de superioridad

-Eso veremos-con eso dejo al resto de los muchachos suspendidos en aire y puso sus manos en su frente poniendo todas sus fuerzas en poder controlar a Gambito con una mano extendida haciendo la indicacion de que se acercara.

En eso Gambito hizo un gesto como si algo le empesara acausar un gran dolor puso sus manos en su cabeza e intento mover la cabeza de un lado al otro pero al parecer no tenia exito con eso empezo a caminar a Lucas con una gran lentintud como si le pesara incluso mover las piernas cuando se acerco lo suficiente como para quedar de frente a el

-Ahora inclinate- con eso Gambito parecia estar bajo su poder, empezo por agachar la cabeza derepente una de las manos que aun intentaba proteger su cabeza se hizo puño y

*PAAAM*

Golpeo a Luas con su puño directo a la quijada sin el mas previo aviso provocando que se callera al piso del golpe, ya que este al pensar que estaba controlando a Gambito estaba totalmente desprebenido

-Ya viste, vaya eso fue facil-dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Lucas tirado en el suelo y lo levanto de la camisa con las manos-Escucha por tu bien no vuelvas a intentar hacer eso, para empesar que mal telepata eres, nisiquiera te diste cuenta que estaba finjiendo estar bajo tu poder te dare un consejo practica mas, o si y baja a mes amis* si es que no quieres algo peor que el golpe que te di en la cara- con eso la camisa por la que lo sostenia empezo a brillar en un tono rosa muy fuerte

-De acuerdo- con eso movio su mano con indicacion de que todos bajaran

-Me hubiera conformado con que solo bajaras al cabeza de zanaoria y al tipo que mide casi los dos metros pero, bueno luego los gritos del resto por bajar no me hubieran dejado pensar total, ya ves que es mejor hablar que intentar apoderarse de las mentes de los demas, continua asi y no tendremos problemas d'accord*-dijo mientra su camisa dejaba de brillar y lo soltaba con un empujon

Gambito se empeso a acercar a sus compañeros de equipo Pyro y Colosos haber si estaban bien. Ya no solo eran nada mas compañeros de equipo, despues de todo el contrato que los obligaba a trabajar juntos ya habia acabado y se seguian viendo, durante el tiempo en el que trabajaron para magneto se habian conocido y tenian muchas cosas en comun, una era que ninguno trabajaba para Magneto por gusto mas bien lo hacian por deber otra era que ahora ninguno tenia familia o por lo menos ninguno podia acudir a ella, habian tenido sus peleas como todos los colegas de trabajo despues de todo uno era un piromaniaco que le gustaba llevar las bromas aun punto de hacer daño a las personas pero, no muy grave, otro era un estirado obsecionado con el oreden que pensaba que con solo obedecer las ordenes de Magneto bastaria para poder vivir en ese infierno, el otro era un jugador que tendia a hacer lo que le diera la gana inclusibe cuando magneto le daba una orden, el la hacia cuando quisiera o del modo en el que quisiera. Aun que eran diferentes en personalida ya que Piotr se viera tan serio y tan grande como para derribar al mismo Leviatan en el fondo era un chico muy timido y reserabado era el vivo ejemplo de un hijo de familia, John era el mas chico de los tres y el era la viva imagen de la locura, siempre se la pasaba molestanto a Dientes de sable quejandose de vivir en un agujero o cerca de la nieve era algo inmaduro pero en el fondo era muy facil de manipular y muy desconfiado de las personas por ultimo queda Gambito o Remy como lo llaman sus amigos cuando se llega a conocerlo es mas que un arrogante, engreido, mujeriego y jugador de poker es, un buen amigo y muy fiel a sus ideas como que bajo ninguna circunstancia mataria a una persona, esa fue su unica condicon para trabajar con Magneto despues de todo, el es un ladron no un asesino, los otros le llegaron a contar toda su vida y que fue lo que los llevo a trabajar para alguien como Erick Lenhser pero, el casi no hablaba de su vida ni de como acabo alli, se limito siempre a ayudar a Pyro en su bromas contra Dientes de sable y de acompañar a Piotr leyendo algun libro o comentando sobre alguna pelicula como los otros dos le tenian mucha confiansa no les importo que Magneto lo pusiera a el acargo del equipo ya que en las misiones tenia mucha experiencia y era el mas centrado de los tres parecia siempre estar dos pasos delante de los demas.

-Wooow eso fue... increible me gustaria porder hacer eso yo mismo, imaginense que volara y controlara el fuego...¡estaria genial! - dijo pyro totalmente despreucupado y con ganas de hacer eso de nuevo

-Mon ami* por el bien de la humanidad gradesco a dieu* que solo puedas contolar el fuego pero, me alegro que eso no haya empeorado tu cabeza bueno, al menos eso parece y tu Pete(2) ¿estas bon*?-

-Eso creo- contesto el ruso

-Por lo menos me podrian decir ¿a donde me trajeron?-diijo Lucas interrumpiedolos y resignado a que era mejor permanecer tranquilo y no probocar otro pleito asi

-Nosotros no te trajimos a nosotros nos paso lo mismo que a ti, aparecimos aqui de rempente y no sabemos quien lo hizo-le contesto Scott con desden

-Que tal que si nos quedamos atrapados en esta dimencion para siempre y morimos de hambre-dijo sapo con un tono algo exagerado y cara de angustiado

-Que te pasa ves demaciadas peliculas, no moriremos de hambre-dijo Pyro con tono alentador

-Por supuesto que no hasta el que esta medio loco sabe eso-dijo Kurt apoyando esa teoria

-Asi es, para sobrevivir nos tendremos que volver canivales, y sugeriria empezar por Fred con el yo creo que podemos sobrevivir como una semana-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en circulos alrededor de la mole como era el mas gordito

-Intentalo y veras como te va-le grito amenazandolo con el puño

-Tranquilos nadie se comera a nadie, por que no nos volveremos caniveles, encontraremos un modo de salir de aqui-

-Y segun tu ¿como saldremos ? esas puertas no conducen a ningun lado-empezo a discutir Pyro con Ciclope

-Lo mejor es que darnos aqui, como cuando alicia se pierde en el pais de las maravillas, cuando deja de caminar el gato Cheshire le dice por donde ir(3)- dijo Jaime con mucha inocencia

-Por favor Jaime que tonterias dices esos son cuentos de niños crese de una vez-dijo Bobby gritando le a Jaime por sugerir una idea tan tonta

-Calma mon ami eso no es mala idea, de cualquier forma no tenemos a otro lugar donde ir- defendio Gambito a Jaime aunque en realidad fuera un mal ejemplo no creyo que fuera forma de hablarle a un niño y empezo acercarse a donde estaba Jaime y puso una mano sobre su hombro -Aunque sabes no es un muy buen ejemplo petit* despues de todo la conduse hasta donde esta la reina que despues le quiere cortar la cabeza mejor intenta pensar en otra historia-dijo Gambito en un intento consolar a Jaime el cual lo miraba con una gran sonrisa por que por primera vez alguien lo escuchaba. Aun que el resto de los muchachos se le quedaron viendo algo incredulos despues de todo quien se podria imaginar a Gambito uno de los acolitos de Magneto viendo una pelicula para niños y cuando noto esas miradas volteo y dijo-¿Que acaso ustedes no fueron niños?-

-Nosotros si nos sorprende de que tu tambien-le dijo Lance

-Mira Rocoso(4)-mejor callate si no quieres que te vaya como a Lucas-

-Como si tu pudieras........-

*PLOCCKK*

Todos los muchachos voltearon para averiguar de donde procedio ese ruido, vieron que se trataba de una de las puertas que se abria y en su interior se empezaron a encender varias antorchas dejando ver un corredor con el mismo tipo de lozeta tipo tablero de ajedrez que el de la habitacion

-Creo que ya aparecio nuestro _Cheshire(5)_-terminando de decir eso Gambito empezo a caminar en direccion a la puerta abieta seguido por Pyro y Coloso

-Esperen un momento ¿no dijieron ustedes que conducian a esta misma habitcion esas puertas?-los cuestiono Scott

-Si eso dijimos-contesto Pyro

-Pero cuando nosotros las abrimos ninguna antorcha se encendio, Gambito y Pyro alumbraban el camino-contesto coloso

-Exacto creo que alguien ya esta preparado para decirnos que es lo que pasa pero, si ustedes quieren no vengan, nadie los obliga, provecho con el guisado hecho de Fred-se burlo Gambito recordandoles la idea de Pyro de volverse canivales

-Y como podemos saber que no es un trampa de estedes de la que solo esperaban que estubieramos completos-cuestiono Scott

-Por ultima vez Cyke nosotro no estamos involucrados si no me quiere creer es tu problema mi equipo y yo seguiremos las antorchas alla sabra tu que haces con tu equipo pero , hasta donde yo se un buen lider debe hacer lo mejor que considere para su equipo cosa de la cual no estoy muy seguro que tu seas menos el Rocoso y con respecto a Lucas no tengo idea asi que si no ayudas no estorbes s'il vous plaît*-

Con eso los acolitos cruzaron el umbral de la puerto perdiendose de vista al dar vuelta en lo que parecia una esquina.

-Que dices hermano ¿vamos?-cuestiono Alex, el ya habia aprendido a confiar en las decisiones que tomaba su hermano mayor y esta no seria la ecepcio

-Yo creo que no tenemos otra opcion-dijo con un suspiro de derrota y esperando que esta fuera una buena desicion-Vamos x-men ¿ustedes viene?-cuestiono Scott a la hermandad y a Lucas

-Si nada puede ser peor que estar en esta habitacion-dijo Lance

-Si ademas si algo malo pasara los hombres de Magneto ya hubieran gritado o algo asi ¿no?-dijo sapo

Todos pensaron que era una idea razonable si algo estubiera mal en ese corredor ya se habrian dado cuenta con ruido de golpes o veria una cuantas llamas o explociones y hasta el momento ni los pasos de los acolitos se escuchaban

-Y si ¿ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de eso?-comento Lucas atrayendo la atencion de los demas presentes

-Pues solo hay un modo de averiguarlo-dijo Alex que empezo a caminar a la entrada de la puerta

-Espera Alex tu ve detras de mi, no sabes quien este al final del corredor-

con eso todos los siguieron y empezaron a cruzar el umbral de la puerta siguendo lentamente el cabino que las antorchas iluminaban hasta llegar a donde se vio que los acolitos se perdieron al dar vuelta en una esquina cuando empezaron a darla vuelta todos pero,al seguir caminado el camino de antorchas prendidas se empezaba apagar tanto las antorchas que ya habian pasado como las que aun estaban adelante acercandose mas y mas a donde ellos estaban parados

-¡Todos preparense para cualquier cosa!-grito Scott al frente de todos al ver que ya solo quedaban seis antorchas encendidas

****************************************************************************************************************

**traducciones de franses**

**Désolé mon ami=disculpa mi amigo**

**mes amis=mis amigos**

**d'accord=deacuerdo**

**dieu=dios**

**bon=bien**

**petit=pequeño**

**s'il vous plaît=por Favor**

**otros datos **

**1)asi se presenta lucas en los comics como legion y da esa misma explicacion**

**2)pete apodo de piotr por que en ingles viene significando peter**

**3)se supone que Jaime es el mas chico de la mancion no es raro que vea peliculas para niños(ademas de que se me hace muy tierno en la cari quise ponerlo algo inocente)**

**4)rocoso por que muchos en ingles lo llaman rockboy o algo asi y vendria siendo su traduccion al español**

**5)el gato que aparece en alicia el gato rizon **

**Bueno eso fuel el 3er capitulo espero que les guste ya saben acepto criticas buenas o malas no me molestan es mas las agradesco gracias por hacer me saber mis errores XD**

**con respecto a los errores ortograficos pido perdon por no poder poner los acentos y esa cosas pero no me acuerdo la clave para poder ponerlos segun yo esta todo bien pero si me falta algo porfavor aganmelo saber thankz**


	4. El fin del tunel

_**Hola si lo se me ausente demasiado tiempo tengo que admitir que me desespere un poco por que no hayaba como escribir la historia la historia ya la tengo y ya se como acabara pero me costo transmitir todo lo que pasa por mi cabecita a papel (en este caso a word)pero créanme pretendo acabar esta historia no quiero dejarlo a medias y bueno según yo tiene mejor ortografía y ya no tengo tantos errores (según yo ) otra cosa que me había desanimodo mucho era eso que no tenia como corregir los errores por que mi compu no me dejaba ponerlos con las claves y no tenia el Word nuevo pero en fin ya esta este capitulo y estoy comenzando el otro **_

_**Unas cosa para a clara nomas **_

¨El blablabla ¨ así es dialogo común

_¨El blablablá¨ asi es platia telepática_

Y posblemente mas adelante

¨**el blablablá¨**asi será pensamientos de algún personaje(pov)

* * *

Capitulo 4

Fin del túnel

De repente las llamas de las antorchas empezaron a crear un círculo al redor de todos los muchachos y se empezó a ir una risa algo maniaca.

-Haaaahaaahaaa-

El círculo empezó a crecer lo suficiente como para tocar el suelo y cubrirlos hasta la cabeza, por inercia todos se empezaron a cubrir con sus brazos la cara

-¡Lucas has algo¡- grito Scott sabiendo que este podría crea el fuego tal vez también podía controlarlo

-Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas Summers-

-Muy bien- con eso se levanto los lentes y apunto a las antorchas destruyendo las una por una hasta que todos que darán a oscuras

-Muy bien Scott ahora no podemos ver nada- dijo Lance

-Pues yo no veo que a ti se te ocurriera una idea mejor, además que más podíamos hacer antes de que nos quemaran vivos ya que el único que puede dominar el fuego parece no querer cooperar mucho no es así, Lucas-

-Me niego a obedecer tus órdenes, no por que seas la mascota consentida de Xavier significa que yo esté dispuesto a tolerarte-

-Por favor, el que no pudieras convivir con el profesor no es culpa mía como para que te intentes desquitar así con migo-

-Desquitarme pero si siquiera me he comenzado a desquitar, ven acá Summers-

-Te vas arrepentir de eso Lucas-

*GHRRR*

*POOCK*

-Muy bien ya prende las antorchas Johnny, antes de que estos dos se maten- se empezó a ver dos puntos rojos que comenzaron a brillar

-Lo que tu digas compañero hahaha- con eso Pyro comenzó a prender las antorchas que están por delante y por detrás del pasillo, al prenderse se vio no solo a los tres acólitos sino que también a Lucas sujetando por el cuello a Sapo y Scott estaba golpeando el estomago de la Mole

-Heehee disculpa yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, hasta creo que me caes bien así que si no te molestaría me podrías soltar por...haa- Sapo ni acabo su frase cuando Lucas lo tiro al suelo

-Himmel ¿Porque rayos apagaron las antorchas?-Grito Kurt muy enojado

-Es que me aburrí en el camino pero hey fue divertido ¿no?- dijo Pyro intentado aguantarse las ganas de reír

-¿Divertido?- dijeron todos en coro

-Ho vamos relax* ni siquiera les hicimos daño-dijo Gambito mientras barajeaba uno mazo de tarjetas -Además solo queríamos ver como reaccionaban con algo así, para ver que tan incompetentes pueden ser, y creo que cumplieron mis expectativas jem,en fin sigan caminando vamos garçons* -con eso los acolitos siguieron recorriendo el pasillo con los x-men, la hermandad y Lucas detrás de ellos

-Ustedes están dementes, como se les ocurrió en hacernos eso-dijo Bobby

-Muy fácil paleta helada, ustedes son un blanco muy fácil-dijo gambito sin voltear a verlo

-Además valió la pena, pudimos oír un nuevo nombre a Cyke, la mascota del profesor hahaha estuvo bueno- dijo Pyro ya sin poder contener la risa

-ñosluz-dijo Pietro imitando un poco a Gambito con lo que les había mencionado con respecto a su experiencia-¿queedadtieneustedesenverdad?-

-Numero uno, pero que malas imitaciones haces, numero dos no importa que tan grande sea, para poder burlarme de ustedes no hay límite de edad y numero tres mi edad no es algo que te incumba, pero nada más para que te calles te lo diré John tiene 20 y Pete y yo 21 ahora cállense ¿si? dieu ya veo por qué tu padre no te tolera-

-jmm- fue la respuesta que le dio Pietro sobre su último comentario

-Espera ¿lograste entenderle lo que te dijo?-pregunto Lacen por que el aduras penas pudo diferenciar una que otra palabra

-Cierto ni yo que lo conozco de más tiempo puedo entenderle cuando habla así-dijo Evans

-Digamos nada más que antes convivía con alguien que hablaba casi igual de rápido que este- dijo Gambito mientras seguían caminando-Además si creen que el habla rápido es porque no han visto a Pyro cuando come algo con azúcar ¿verdad Pete?-

-Da* se pone muy difícil-dijo el ruso sorprendiéndolos por su comentario ya que en raras ocasiones lo habían escuchado hablar

Lucas se camino mas rápido para no ir al final de los grupos dirigiéndose directamente con los acólitos. Pensó que como todos ya tiene sus grupo el debía acoplarse a uno si quería salir de este lugar vivo y cuerdo

-Y ¿donde se escondieron cuando apagaron las antorchas?-l es comento para intentar socializar un poco con ellos

-En la esquina que sigue oímos los pasos y nos imaginamos que eran ustedes- dijo Pyro sin prestarle mucha importancia

Cuando Lucas iba a continuar con la plática sintió una presencia cerca de su mente

_(Platica telepática)_

_-¿Que pretendes Lucas?- reconoció la voz del Gambito _

_-Yo nada no se a que te refieres-_

_-Sabes a que me refiero¿ porque te viniste hasta donde estamos nosotros?__-_

_-Muy bien para ser sinceros dudo mucho de la capacidad de los demás asi que pensé que podría trabajar con ustedes en esta ocasión ¿Qué dices?-_

_-Humm que paso con eso de que eres una legión de un solo hombre he?_

_-Bueno con migo en su equipo ya somos 6 además tal ves mis poderes sirvan de algo aquí, tu ocupas información y yo ocupo salir de aquí que te parece el trato-_

_-De acuerdo tal vez seas útil-_

_(Fin de la plática telepática)_

El grupo de muchacho siguió caminando por el pasillo siguiendo las antorchas sin decir ya ni una palabra hasta que se toparon con algo

-Hey chicos ¿Cuándo caminaron por aquí también se toparon con esa puerta?-dijo Alex

-No la que abríamos era un color madera no blanca- le contesto John

Enfrente de ellos había una puerta blanca que media casi los 2 metros con decorados de cuadros y una perilla en forma de diamante

-Muy bien Pete transfórmate y abre la puerta con cuidado-dijo Gambito mientras saca un par de cartas –Y prepárate Pyro-

-Hey y a ti quien te puso a cargo francesito- dijo Lance mientras empujaba a Kurt y Bobby que ivan delante de el para acercarse a Gambito

-Mira rocoso para empezar no soy francés si no cajun que es muy diferente y no creo que en tu equipo tengas a alguien que se convierta en un metal solido para que desvié cualquier especie de ataque porque si ponemos a Fred enfrente lo único que pasara es que nos caerá a todos en sima y por lo menos Pete sabe mantener mas el equilibrio así que hasta a un lado si no al que pondré en frente será a ti ¿de accord?- con eso Avalancha mejor opto por hacer se a un lado

Y aunque Scott tampoco le pareció que el líder de los acólitos tomara las decisiones por el momento sabía que no tenía a nadie así en su equipo además era mejor que uno de ellos se arriesgara en lugar de uno de sus amigos aun asi quería que estuviera preparados para cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de la puerta

-Hombres X estén prepárense cuando Piotr abra la puerta- adema que Piotr ya los había ayudado una vez tal vez el era el único acólito en quien podría confiar

Piotr se transformo en su estado de metal y con lentitud abrió la perilla.

Pero lo que encontraron del otro lado de la puerta los sorprendió ya que no era para nada lo que esperaban.

Ya que al abrir la puerta había una habitación con un gran comedor en el centro con un mantel blanco y un centro rojo(ya saben la telita de diferente color que ponen en las mesas de lujo) con mucha comida pollo, un puerco, ensalada, sopas y muchas otras cosas que casi ninguno había probado con 18 sillas de madera con cojines rojos alrededor de esta con la silla del centro con el respaldo mas grande casi con los mismo decorados que la había en la otra habitación y al igual que en el pasillo y en la otra habitación el suelo seguía con el estampado de cuadros blancos y negros pero lo que la diferenciaba de la otra habitación era que en ambos de los costados había unas escalera cubiertas de alfombra roja con el borde dorado que se unían en la sima todas estas rodeadas por un barandal simulando un pequeño balcón en la parte de arriba del cual en el fondo se veía un gran corredor al cual no se le veía el fin.

-Vaya sea quien sea que viva aquí si que sabe vivir con clase y creo que nos esperaba miren toda esa comida genial me moría de hambre-dijo sapo mientras saltaba hacia la gran mesa –Tan solo miren lo delicioso que se ve la comida-

-Suelta eso sapo no sabemos si este envenenada- le ordeno Lance

-Pero viejo se ve tan deliciosa una probada no me matara-ya con una pierna de pollo en la boca oye la interrupción del cajun

- Amenos claro que sea Cianuro Produciendo ataques de apoplejia, paro cardiaco y muerte en solo minutos o también Ricina que causa fallos en el sistema respiratorio y en otros órganos, provocando la muerte en pocas horas o Tetrodotoxina la cual una vez ingerida, produce paralisis y muerte en menos de 6 horas y eso solo de los que se me viene a la mente pero si adelante come si nada te pasa en 6 horas podemos comer de esa comida de lo contrario bueno no querrás saber o ¿si?- dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona

-No se que es lo que me preocupa mas que tengas razón con lo de los venenos o que tu sepas tanto de eso hombre eso da escalofríos solo de pensarlo- dijo muy desconcertado Kurt que ya se había acercado a la mesa pero ahora sin ganas de tocar la comida

-Y tu de donde sabes tanto de eso ¿He? Que aparate de ladrón de lacayo de magneto ¿también eres asesino?- dijo Scott

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia saberlo-

-- dijo un ya muy impaciente Pietro

-Ho no por favor coman todo asido preparado especialmente para ustedes, sería un gran desperdicio si no lo comieran- la voz procedía de la parte superior de donde se formaba el pequeño balcón el tono de la voz era grave y profunda todos los muchachos voltearon inmediatamente a ver quién era el dueño de la voz y ver si les daría unas respuestas, al ver al dueño de la voz les causo una fuerte impresión parecía un hombre pero cubierto de un pelaje gris bastante alto llevaba un traje negro del cual las muñequeras estaban echa como de brazaletes de oro y en el cuello le colgaba un collar con una extraña piedra roja similar a la que tenía el trono de la otra habitación.

-¡¿Usted es el que nos trajo a este lugar? ¿Quién es y que quiere de nosotros?!-

-Calma joven Summers no hay necesidad alzar tanto la voz pero que descortés de mi parte permítanme presentarme soy el maestro del juego y si yo los traje todos ustedes a este lugar para hacerles una propuesta que posiblemente no quieran rechazar

* * *

Bueno esto fue el 4to capito que opinan bueno malo pésimo aun con errores ¿? Kiero saber como siempre acepto criticas de todo tipo solo kiero comentar son las 4 am donde yo vivo se imaginaran que va en serio lo de querer termina esta historia asi por favor kiero saber su opinión

PD: si cambien el atuendo orinal del maestro del juego eske un taparrabo se me hacia muy inadecuado para mi historia y si deja alguna duda con la historia también háganmelo saber

Ahora si byyee


End file.
